


Not A Weird Phase

by lavenderlotion



Series: His Glossy Lips, So Sweet to Kiss [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Identity, Gender spectrum, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles wears makeup, boys wearing lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles doesn't expect much to come from his night. He had another excellent date with Peter and is feeling pretty good - though, that's before he finds his best friend waiting for him in his bedroom. His best friend who isn't as thrilled with the new Stiles as his Peter was.





	Not A Weird Phase

Stiles was trying. Really, he was, but he couldn’t seem to stop. He brought a hand up to his mouth, gently tapping the tips of his fingers against his lips. The kiss had been a short, chaste thing - much like all the kissed they’d shared so far. Of course there hadn’t been many, Peter was far more reserved than Stiles had ever considered him to be and although they had been out on a series of dates the man had yet to try anything. Still, each one made him feel light, soft and warm and content.

Stiles wasn’t sure he if was okay with the pace at which things were going. Appearances aside he was a nineteen year old boy and he was heavily attracted to Peter. God, how could he  _ not _ be. Peter had always been attractive, all tight v-necks and trimmed, evil-werewolf goatee. But now? Now Peter hit  _ every _ box and had Stiles’ arousal blaring.

He was sure Peter could smell it, too. It just made him more confused. All of his flings in the past had excelled at a considerably quick pace. He had never gone two dates without sleeping with someone, though they often didn’t last the six Peter had taken him on. Maybe  _ that's _ why Peter was taking things slow. Maybe the wolf saw them as more than a fling, something they could take their time with. Stiles wouldn’t complain if that were the case.

It wasn’t as though Stiles minded the attention. Peter was beyond sweet, taking Stiles on nice dates and leaving him with a soft kiss. It was just, Stiles wouldn’t complain about a little more happening. He wouldn’t rush it either, wouldn’t mind taking it slow if that’s what Peter wanted. Besides, each kiss made him feel warm to his toes and Stiles chastised himself for being such a cliche, quickly lowering his hand from his mouth and rolling his eyes at himself.

Stiles toed off his shoes, dropping his wallet and keys in the bowl by the front door. The front table was a new addition since he had left for college and it was - strange, to come home to house so familiar but be able to spot the changes made in his absence. Over the years  _ nothing _ had changed, and if they had Stiles had changed with them.

So to see the new front table, the new shower curtain, the increased number of throw blankets was all strange. He had felt guilty for leaving his father alone, leaving the man in a too-big house. But coming back, Stiles wasn’t sure why. His father hadn’t told him anything yet but Stiles wasn’t stupid. He had been raised by a police officer turned Sheriff. He knew how to spot subtle changes, noticed what his father had yet to tell him.

His father was dating someone, though Stiles had no idea  _ who _ .

It didn’t matter either way, not until his father told him. Besides, Stiles had no idea if it was something serious - though he could only assume it was if his dad wasn’t wearing his ring anymore, not to mention the expensive cologne he had found in his father's room. He made his way to his room, running a hand along the wall up the stairs. He needed to lay down some wards, to add protection to the house. 

He had planned to do that the second night, but he had been too busy since. His time was split up between visiting his dad, spending time with Erica and then Erica  _ and _ Boyd, and going on dates with Peter. Of course he couldn’t find it within himself to complain, not when being home felt so, so good. The break from his ridiculous course load was amazing, but getting to see  _ his _ pack was even better.

He sighed when he entered his room, plotting out just  _ how _ he was going to organize his makeup collection now that he back home. He looked up only to jump out of his own skin, screeching and throwing out his hand, slamming Scott with pure magical energy. He breathed deep and watched his former Alpha stand, the other boy groaning as he pushed himself to his feet. Stiles just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“Not cool dude,” Scott grumbled and Stiles smiled wider.

“Your fault for sneaking into my room, dude.”

Scott looked up then and Stiles watched as his friends goofy grinned dissolved into a sneer at the sight of him. It made Stiles’ stomach flip. It was something he’d seen before on the faces of other guys, those who couldn’t or wouldn't understand, who were so caught up in their own narrow minded idea of the world should be and refused to see anything else. 

Or worse, those who thought it was an insult to their own fragile ideas of what masculinity was supposed to be, of how ‘men’ were supposed to act. Those who thought that maybe if they hit Stiles hard enough he would suddenly change who he was and what made him happy to fit their prerogative.

“Uh, why are you here dude?” Stiles asked when Scott continued to stare. Stiles was wearing another crop top and he suddenly felt vulnerable - exposed in a way that even Peter’s heavy gaze hadn’t brought up.

“Look, is this some sort of joke?” Scott asked,  _ demanded _ . 

Stiles could hear the underlying Alpha tone, could all but see the power Scott was putting into his words. He wasn’t even sure if the Alpha knew what he was doing, but either way it pissed Stiles off. Even if he were to be completely human, nothing more than skin and bones it wouldn’t have worked on him, but for Scott to try and use his Alpha tone on him  _ now _ ?

Stiles crossed his arms, beyond annoyed and only getting more upset. “Is  _ what _ some sort of joke, Scott?”

“You! The makeup and the clothing? Is this some sort of weird phase?” Scott asked, and Stiles could tell he was being sincere, that he wasn’t trying to be as rude as he was. it didn’t make it any better.

“No, Scott, it isn’t some weird phase,” Stiles said, taking a breath and trying to keep his voice calm. He didn’t blame Scott for being curious but the wolf's voice was far too accusing, as though Stiles had done something  _ wrong _

“Oh,” Scott’s shoulders deflated with the word and Stiles wasn’t sure what to say to that, especially when Scott wasn’t offering anything else.

“So -

“Maybe I should go? Maybe - maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while?” Scott raised his voice as though it were a question, as though Stiles had some sort of say in the decision that was being made for both of them.

“Why wouldn't we hang out?” 

“I just - I think maybe we shouldn’t hang out right now. Just - just until you sort that all out, maybe?”

“I - I haven’t  _ changed _ !” Stiles said - pleaded, wishing Scott turn around. He knew Scott was overreacting, was being unbelievably rude but it didn’t seem to matter, didn’t change how desperate he still felt.

“I’m still your best friend, Scotty.” Stiles said, not even caring how his voice broke. How - how could this be happening? 

“I just, I feel like I don’t know who you are anymore?” he said it with a shrug of his shoulders, as though part of Stiles’ world wasn’t crumbling around him.

“We can fix that, we have fix that right?” Stiles asked, trying to keep his hands from fidgeting. Scott was still turned away from him, still refusing to even look at him.

“Uh, no. No I don’t think we can?” Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck

It never mattered how awful an Alpha Scott had been. He had been horrible, really, far too short sided and morally obsessed but Stiles had always stood by him, always had his back. And it was something he would have continued to do, possibly for the rest of their lives. Because it was simple: Scott had been his best friend when no one else had. They had held each other up through the loss of a parent, had been brothers in arms for so long now.

Scott - Scott was all he had for years, when his father worked too much and Melissa needed to pick up extra shifts. They had clung to each other desperately and Stiles - Stiles didn’t know how to  _ be  _ without Scott. The worst part was that Stiles wasn’t sure how surprised Scott was reacting the way he was, maybe wasn’t even surprised that Scott was ending their friendship.

“If you leave this room, I don’t want you ever coming back.” Stiles said, swore, and he felt the truth of what he was saying in his bones, even if he could tell Scott didn’t believe him. Scott believed himself to be right, as he so often did, though it wasn’t always as blaringly obvious that the Alpha thought himself above others. 

Scott didn’t say anything else before he leapt out the window.

And Stiles, Stiles hugged himself tight, wrapping arms around his waist to keep himself together. It was too much, and Stiles tried to block out the gravity of the situation, tried not to let it affect him. He crawled into his bed, losing his clothes on the way and wiggling out of his jeans once he was under the covers before he wrapped himself tight.

He knew that the knock on his bedroom door wasn’t Scott, had known who was there since the wolf had stepped into his house. He just hadn’t said anything at first, instead curling up tighter. He - he wasn’t totally surprised Scott ended their friendship, though he was surprised it was over something so trivial. He had known they wouldn’t last forever, even as he stubbornly tried to tell himself they would.

Stiles wasn’t sure what sound he made, but he could assume it was closer to a whine than any real words. It was enough for Peter though, as the man continued into his bedroom either way. He listened as Peter undressed, heard the man toe of his shoes, drop his jeans and his shirt, before Peter was crawling into the bed and pulling Stiles close.

“I’m going to get makeup all over you,” Stiles warned, glad he had the forethought to peel off his lashes before settling into bed.

Peter only rumbled low in his chest in response, pulling Stiles even closer and the spark went, shoving his face into Peter’s chest as he tried his best not to cry. He shouldn’t waste tears for someone who didn’t want him, someone who clearly didn’t deserve him. If Scott couldn’t accept him, would end their friendship over something as silly as Stiles wearing makeup, he didn’t deserve to be upset over.

It wasn't as though he were suddenly a different person, that he had suddenly changed and become someone else. He - Scott wasn’t worth it, and as much as that hurt to admit it, was true. It was easier to think with Peter curled around him, the wolf’s growl vibrating through his cheek. He could feel the worry both Erica and Boyd were sending down their bond and Stiles was sure Peter had texted them to stay away, otherwise they would be themselves.

Whatever - it was fine. Well, not fine, but Stiles was too good, too secure in himself to wallow. He’d give himself tonight, tonight to mourn the loss of his oldest, truest friend. To mourn the loss of who he thought Scott was and who he had became. And then tomorrow he would pick himself back up, probably buy a new lipstick (there was something to be said about retail therapy) and try his best to get over it.

* * *

Stiles woke before Peter and took a moment to just  _ stare _ . Peter was attractive, hot and sexy but he wasn’t always pretty. In the soft light of morning, his face completely relaxed with sleep, Peter was gorgeous and it made Stiles’ heart speed up.  He wasn’t even sure what they were, if they were casually dating or more. Stiles didn’t even want to think about what may happen when he went back to school in only a few short months.

It didn’t matter, not right now. Stiles felt rested, the sun shining high in the sky and Stiles figured Peter had stayed up late watching over him. Or, the man was just a heavy sleeper. Either way he crawled out of bed, trying to make as little noise as possible as he untangled their legs. He made his way to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned. 

Washing his face was an extensive process, though it was something he normally only did at night. He removed his makeup first before exfoliating, finishing with a gentler cleanser. Toner, heavy duty moisturizer and he was crawling back into bed, draping himself over Peter’s back and settling back into sleep.

“Son, why did Peter Hale just get into our shower?” his dad’s voice drew him from his second round of sleep and Stiles whined, shoving his face deeper into the pillows, “Next question. Why are his clothes on your floor?”

“You’re not dating Melissa are you?” Stiles said a few long moments later in lieu of answer.

“I, wha- who told you that I? I’m no-”

“I’m not an idiot dad,” Stiles said, finally pushing himself up and blinking tired eyes at his dad. 

He still felt a little too raw, too open. His chest was hurting, though it didn’t feel nearly as bad as when he finally dropped off into sleep last night, exhausted tears slowly pulling him under. It sucked, fucking sucked knowing that Scott would leave him over something stupid, so insignificant. 

“Huh, well, I’m not dating Melissa.” his dad finally said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Good.”

“Good?” his dad asked, cocking his head to the side in question before his eyes light with understanding.

“Oh kiddo,” Was said softly and Stiles just nodded and shrugged sadly. “Anything I can do?”

“You can tell me who you're dating?” Stiles teased, smiling a little at his dad's discomfort

“I - well, uh -”

“Dad, it’s okay,”

“I just, I want to be sure about them first. This is a big deal, you know?” his dad, though his lips curled into a soft smile and his cheeks blushed, something Stiles had never seen before.

“Ohh it’s a  _ them _ ,” Stiles said with a big wink, “What’s his name then?”

Stiles laughed when his dad threw his hands up, though instead of flopping back into bed he sat himself at his desk, pulling out his mirror and his makeup bag and getting started on his face. He could hear the shower from here, and it seemed Peter was taking his time. It didn’t matter too much, gave Stiles time to work through his makeup uninterrupted.

In fact he got through most of his look before Peter came padding back into his room, chest hair wet with water and clinging to his skin. Stiles was finding it hard to look away and he didn’t care if he was staring open mouthed, especially when Peter moved and the thick trail of hair between his abs shifted with him.  _ Fuck _ , Peter was hot, and walking right towards and -

Oh, that was a tongue in his mouth, Peter’s hand warm on the nape of his neck, urging him forward even as Stiles went willingly. He raised himself as much as he could without standing, winding an arm around Peter’s waist and trying to get the man closer. The angle was awkward though it didn’t phase either of them. The hand on his neck tangled into the small hairs at the back of his neck, giving a sharp tug and Stiles whined, though he went with it when Peter began to soften the kiss.

“You look very pretty,” Peter said when he finally pulled pack, dotting a few more pecks to Stiles’ lips before he drew back completely. Stiles didn’t miss the tent in the Peter’s towel but they had time for that, time to do more. 

Stiles just smiled to himself and fixed the foundation Peter’s beard had smudged. 

**Author's Note:**

> weLP, this wasn't supposed to happen? Like, I had always sort of abstractedly wanted to write more for this series, but hadn't seriously planned anything out. in fact this _only_ happened because of the mood board [ posted onto their tumblr! it was so sweet, and looked so good that I just had to write more! so here it is, I wrote this in one night and I hope you all like it? This fic was mostly about Scott's reaction to Stiles. I'm sure some people may see it as extreme, and it could be. I am a trans female, so that means I grew up as a very effeminate male. to put simple, I was 'girly' from a young age. I did not have a single male friendship until the tenth grade when I was already identifying as a female. The guys at my school did not start treating me like I was normal until the eleventh. I have bad experiences with straight, cis males and have never once had a close, good friendship with one of them. So to those who think Stiles may have reacted too strongly - okay, I don't. Now, enough of my life! I do think that I am going to be continuing the series, because I really love exploring this even further :) I'm not sure where or what exactly is going to happen, but I def want more of Stiles being cute as all hell and Peter being enamored. and hmm, what may happen when he goes back to school ... _plots fic I do not have time to write_ also, I am hoping to be able to upload twice weekly for the whole month!! Each monday will be a chapter update of ](http://platypusesrneat.tumblr.com/post/168208923109/i-did-a-moodboard-for-this-goddamned-fic-that)[with you, i belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302614/chapters/26560191) and then on thursday's I will hopefully be posting some sort of one short or, like this, a sequel/part of a series! I do have a lot planned for this month, so of course we'll see!
> 
> thanks so much for reading! I take prompts on my tumblr (anonymous asks are _finally_ turned on, I had no idea they were off) and I do try and get those out fairly quickly! Of course, I can only do so much, but I will try!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
